


five kisses that were very nearly good enough

by Netgirl_y2k



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Dialogue-Only, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice trick with your tongue, there."</p>
            </blockquote>





	five kisses that were very nearly good enough

_i. Arthur_

“Ow.”

“Bloody ow.”

“That's what I said.”

“How many elbows do you have, anyway?”

“Did you eat an entire onion for supper?”

“If I did, it was only to keep your lips away from mine, wench.”

“Well, mission accomplished.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

  
_ii. Gwen_

“Oh.”

“That's all you have to say, "_oh_?"”

“It's just, I mean, I thought the tradition of the midwinter feast was that you only kissed those who you truly desired?”

“That is so, yes.”

“Oh.”

“Gwen?”

“Yes, my lady?”

“What is the other tradition of the midwinter feast?”

“That servants command their masters.”

“Well?”

“Oh. Yes. Carry on, Morgana.”

“At once, my lady.”

  
_iii. Lady Vivian_

“Lady Vivian.”

“Lady Morgana.”

“I did not know you were back in Camelot.”

“I am searching for something.”

“Oh, what is...mmmmpppppppphhhh.”

“Any luck?”

“Merlin! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Vivian's under a love spell and the only way to break it is for her to kiss her true love. I take it it's not Morgana, then?”

“Sadly, no. Although, nice trick with your tongue there.”

“Thank you, my lady.”

  
_iv. Alvarr_

“You don't have to pretend, you know.”

“Pretend, my lady?”

“That I'm the only woman you care for. I've spoken with your girlfriend.”

“In that case, Lady Morgana, you need not pretend that I'm the only man you care for.”

“Oh, Alvarr, you are the only man I care for. But I think, if I am to remain in your camp, that I could learn to care for Enmyria.”

  
_V. Morgause_

“Morgause, you don't have to do that.”

“Do what?”

“Bow down and kiss my hand, pretend this is some kind of courtly romance.”

“What if I want to pretend?”

“Then by all means, good sir knight, continue.”


End file.
